


movng to Japan

by shipping_galore



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: after the collapse of Sunnydale 3 years ago Buffy Faith and Willow moved to Rome Italy they lived in Rome as roommates for some time however after Buffy got married 6 months ago they Finally move to Japan to be with their loved ones





	1. A new life awaits

**Author's Note:**

> SG: this story is a crossover I did back in 2007 and wish to revamp it pun intended it was a one shot but now it’s a 2 chapter Story although it is a cross over all of the story is done in the yu-gi-oh universe with mentions from the BTVS universe and takes place after the 7th season of Buffy the vampire slayer buffy faith and willow met Bakura Zorc (Yami Bakura) Atem and Seto during their time in Domino Japan when they were looking for the Japanese slayer back in 2002
> 
> The character’s ages now and how old they were in 2002 the year they all met 
> 
> Faith Lehane D.O.B December 14, 1980 age 26 – 2002 age 22  
> Buffy Summers D.O.B January 19, 1981 age 25– 2002 age 21  
> Willow Rosenberg D.O.B 1982 age 24– 2002 age 20  
> Atem Kaiba D.O.B July 26th 1985 age 21– 2002 age 17  
> Seto Kaiba D.O.B October 25th 1983 age 23– 2002 age 19  
> Bakura Zorc D.O.B September 2 1985 age 21– 2002 age 17  
> Atem and Seto are cousins in this story B is Faith’s nick name for Buffy also the Scooby gang are not in this story not even Mokuba (although I like him) however Marik and Malik are also as much as I love Tara Willow is not Gay in this story and still has the power to become dark willow (my 2 favorite willows are dark willow and Vamp willow) Willow Faith and buffy lived in Italy after Sunnydale fell Buffy and Atem have been married 6 months Willow and Seto have been dating 4 years long distance since meeting and getting to know one another during Buffy’s search for the Japanese slayer Faith and Bakura have been engaged for 1 year long-distance and yes both Atem and Bakura have their own bodies Will Faith and buffy all know about the boys former lives as Pharaoh, Priest and tomb robber bandit king. Also for the story I’ve modified The Blue-Eyes White Dragon Jet the interior is just like a normal passenger jet so it can take more than the pilot and co- pilot/ passenger it’s going to be a bit confusing if there are 2 Kaiba mention’s so the mansion Atem and Buffy live in is going to be called the Kaiba Summers mansion

Updated it on 28th /5/17

 **Title:** A new life awaits

 **Author:** Shipping_galore

 **Pairings:** Buffy/Atem Willow/Seto Faith/Yami Bakura

 **Genre:** Friendship/humor/ Family/ drama

 **Warnings** **:** swearing and sexual innuendos EVERYONE is majorly OOC

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Buffy the vampire slayer or Yu-gi-oh

 **Intro:** Buffy Faith and Willow finished Finalising the house they lived in after a month of waiting they finally move to japan

* * *

 

******Rome airport/ airplane hangar 28 th May 2006******

It was 5:14 in the afternoon Buffy Kaiba nee Summers stood just inside the airplane hangar in Italy along with her sister slayer Faith Lehane and best friend Willow Rosenberg the 3 women were waiting for Seto and the Blue eyes white jet.

“Hey Will how long until my cousin in law get here?” asked Buffy.

“I just spoke to him and he said he and the boys will be here in 10 minutes” replied Willow.

Buffy’s eyes lit up at the notion they she would be seeing her newlywed husband for the first time since their wedding day as she and the girl left Japan and returned to Italy the day after Buffy and Atem came back from their honeymoon so the three of them could put their house on the market as they wanted to move to domino to be with their loved ones.

* * *

 

******10 minutes later 5:24pm******

They heard the sounds of the Jet the three of them watch it land and come to a stop seconds later the door opens and the steps are lowered then their loved ones emerge buffy raced over into the arms of her new husband while Faith and Willow get Bakura and Seto with hugs and kisses.

“Come on ladies let’s get you three home” said Seto.

Once the small reunion had been done, everyone got on the jet with Seto pulling the steps in and closing the door before making his way into the cockpit Buffy and Atem took the left and seats by the window while Bakura and Faith took the back seats for rows behind the newlyweds.

Willow on the other hand joined seto in the cockpit.

After a few minutes the others in the back felt the jet lift off into the air everything was calm and peaceful however that did not last for as always Faith and Bakura got into an augment about space of all things.

“I TOLD YOU ALREADY TO MOVE THAT FAT TOUMB ROBBER ASS OF YOURS OVER, AND GIVE ME SOME ROOM” yelled Faith.  

“NO, WHY DON’T YOU JUST MOIVE THAT PSYCHO SLAYER ASS OF YOUR’S TO ANOTHER SEAT” yelled Bakura.

“HEY YOU’RE THE ONE WHO WANT TO MARRY THIS PYSCHO SLAYER” yelled Faith.

“THAT’S BECAUSE I WAS DRUNK AND ANYWAY YOU COULD HAVE SAID NO” yelled Bakura,

“JERK OFF TOUMB ROBBER” yelled Faith.

“So sorry darling you know I don’t like doing it solo” smirked Bakura.

Atem closed his eyes and pinched the bridge put his nose.

“Ra give me strength.” He whispered desperately    

Meanwhile Buffy groaned.

“Guys you two have not seen each other nor gotten laid in over a month so why not do us all a favor and go to the back bedroom and screw each other brains out”

In retaliation Bakura insults the former pharaoh.

“Well maybe it’s a good thing you’re praying to Ra for strength you were never strong enough to beat me in our former life were you your majesty” 

 It was at that moment Atem’s patience with the former tomb robber snapped getting out of his chair he whirled around teeth clenched jaw set and red eyes blazing.

“OK that’s it tombs robber, do I have to send you to the bloody shadow realm, or are you going to be quite” yelled Atem.

Faith eyes widened.

 _SHIT I’ve never seen Atem this pissed._ Thought the dark haired slayer

Buffy’s eyes widened in shock as well.

_Whoa is this my husband I never even knew he had such a temper he’s always so kind gentle and level headed I guess this is what happens when you push him too far._

“Well I’d rather go to the shadow Realm, not the bloody shadow realm there’s too much blood there” was Bakura sarcastic reply.

Atem just though up his hands turn and flopped in his seat again, he saw buffy with the wide eyed look on her face, he gave her a gentle smile took her hand and kissed it.

“Sorry you had to see that darling is you alright?” he asked her.

“Yes I’m fine just shocked besides I kill things that go bump in the night so it’s going to take more than that to scare me off”

Atem groans.

“When is this trip going to end?” 

The two-way intercom had been on this whole time so Seto and Willow heard everything.

“Soon Cousin” came Seto’s voice over the intercom.

“Not soon enough” Buffy muttered.

In the cockpit unknown to the others Seto smirked before giving the jet a sharp left turn the others and even Willow cried out in shock at the sudden movement however it was Faith and Bakura who ended up on the floor of the jet. While Buffy and Atem were able to hold their ground and not fall out of their seats.

“Excuse me do you mind?” asked Faith.

 When Bakura’s body landed on top of her own.

“No I don’t” said Bakura.

While shifting to now straddle the dark haired slayer’s lap. 

“B come and get this fat tomb robber’s ass off of me” Faith pleaded.

“No can do Lehane he’s your fiance YOU deal with him” said Buffy.

Faith tried to shove Bakura off of her, however because he was using shadow magic, he wasn’t budging from his seat on her lap.   

Faith groaned and flopped on her back.

“Oh Fuck this” Faith muttered.

“Well if you wanted to my dark angel all you had to do was ask?” Bakura leered

Faith counted his advance with a well-aimed punch to his jaw Bakura’s head snapped to the side however it did not knock him off her lap     

“Red can you help?” Faith called out to the red haired witch.

Willow face suddenly appeared on the monitor mounted above the door of cockpit.

She gave the destress slayer a smile.

“Sure I can help…….”

Suddenly her Hazel eyes turned pitch black

 ……. I can make both your mouths disappear for the duration of the flight if you like”

She saw Atem smiling a wide smile, and nodding his head very fast, and whispering repeatedly.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes”.

Which got a giggle out of Buffy?

* * *

******12 hrs, 46 mins later 6:10am Kaiba mansion*******

Faith and Bakura had been back in their seats for about 3 hours When Seto’s voice came though the inter com.

“OK everyone we’re about to land so buckle up”

They did so as they felt the jet land on the roof.

As soon as the Jet landed Atem jumped up out of his seat grabbed Buffy’s hand.

 “Thank you Ra.” Atem Whispered.

As he and Buffy walked off the jet.

He then turned to Buffy.

“Let’s go home Mrs. Kaiba” 

* * *

Back on the Jet Seto and Willow were emerging from the cockpit yet when they did they saw no sign of the newlyweds only Faith and Bakura sucking face.

Willow and Seto rolled their eyes before walking off the jet looking around they saw no sigh of Buffy nor Atem.

“Do you think they are inside?” asked Willow.

“Worth a shot” said Seto.

So the couple headed on inside yet after a while they still could not find the newlyweds.

“Hey maybe they went for an early breakfast before heading to their new place” Willow suggested.

“Maybe let’s go see if we can find them” said Seto.

So the couple headed out of the mansion down the pathway and out the gate and walked on though the city as they did Seto thought back to where they left both Faith and Bakura.

“I tell you Black eyes they are impossible; one minute they are yelling at each other the next they are kissing” said Seto.

Who just shook his head

 “I know but try not to think about it too much Set or it will give you a headache” said Willow.

Meanwhile she and Seto had made their way to the center of the city during that whole time they had still unable to locate where Buffy and Atem had disappeared to.  They were still searching, for the Pharaoh and the blond haired slayer, when Seto got a call; he saw the number and smirked before answering.

* * *

 **Seto:** So you’ve come up for air have you tomb robber

 **Bakura:** Shut the fuck up Kaiba and just tell me where in Ra’s name are you

Seto could hear Faith in the background.

“Give me the bloody phone” said Faith.

Before Bakura could say or do anything; Faith ripped the phone out of his hand and spoke to Seto.

 **Faith:** Listen here rich boy if you don’t want me to rip you nuts off and shove them up your ass I suggest you tell me where you all are right now

 **Seto:** we are in the City where else would we be?

 **Faith** : Don’t give me cheek rich boy anyway I want to talk to B so put her on

 **Seto** : I can’t do that Faith Black eyes and I are actually looking for Buffy and Atem right now

 **Faith:** Whatever listen just stay where you are so we know where to find you

 **Seto** : Yes, mummy

 **Faith** : Fuck you, Rich boy

* * *

Then she hung up.

“So are we going to call Buffy and Atem to find out where they are?” asked Willow.

“Sure” said Seto.

He rang Buffy’s cell phone.

* * *

 **Buffy** : What’s up Kaiba Boy?

 **Seto** : Where the bloody hell are you and the Pharaoh, Buff

 **Buffy** : Atem and I are sitting in the living room of the Kaiba- Summers Mansion drinking lemonade, where are you and Willow

 **Seto** : We’re standing in the middle of domino city waiting for Bakura and Faith to get their asses out of the jet and come find us.

“Here they come now” said Willow.

Who saw them pushing their way through the crowed.

 **Buffy** : Looks like they're already there

Who had overheard Willow

 **Seto** : yeah they are so we’ll see you and the Pharaoh soon

 **Buffy** : ok I’ll see you guys soon

 **Seto** :  bye

Then he hung up.

* * *

“So where’s B?” asked Faith.

“She and the Pharaoh are already at the Kaiba -Summers mansion, also I’m going to call the limo driver to come pick us up” said Seto.

“Did they walk all the way there?” asked Willow. 

“Must have in less the Pharaoh merged with the wing dragon of Ra and flew himself and Buffy to the mansion” said Bakura.

Seto had just finished talking to the driver, and then tuned to the others.

“OK guys the driver will be here in a few minutes.”  

“Stuff that” said Bakura.

He then tuned to Faith.

“So Faith dear care to take a stroll through the shadows with me or stay here and be stuck with these two morons for Ra knows how long.” 

Suddenly Bakura felt dark magic, turning he saw Willow’s red hair start to turn black.

“Whoa ok time out Black eyes let him go” said Seto.

 Willow had used her power to lift Bakura in the air and spin him around like a wheel.  She glared at Seto before letting Bakura go, as the tomb Robber picked himself up he said angrily.

“Why you little.......”

But before he could finish, Faith put her hand over his mouth.

“Bakura my Tomb robber I hate to love you but shut up.”

Bakura glared at Willow before disappearing leaving Willow and Seto behind. 

The CEO walked his still enraged Girlfriend over to a bench and tried to calm her down just as he pulled her out of her darkness the limo pulled up and they both got in. 

The Limo drove though the city, all the way to the Kaiba-summers mansion.

* * *

  *****Kaiba-summers mansion******

When they pulled up outside, the driver got out and walked around the limo, and opened the door, the couple exited the limo and walked through the gates and up to the front porch.

Knowing his cousin and cousin in law were home Seto opened the door and walked in followed by Willow, they walked through the mansion, however when they walked into the living room; they saw Atem and Buffy sitting on the sofa, while Bakura was leaning his back on Faith’s legs.

“Well thanks for telling us you two were heading off” said Seto sarcastically.

He narrowed his eyes at the newlyweds before walking over and sitting behind Willow, who was sitting backwards on one of the kitchen chair that she had materialized into the room. 

“Hey after spending 12 hours with those two…… Atem point to Faith and Bakura……. Buffy and I need some space along with some peace and quiet”

“Then WHY have you not kicked them out?” asked Seto.

“Well we need them and you guys to give us a hand with unpacking” said Atem.

“What you still haven’t unpacked Atem it’s been a month love” said Buffy

“I have done the heavy stuff all that’s needed is the boxes to be un packed and put away” Atem explained    

“You didn’t do it by your self cuz” said Seto.

while wrapping an arm around Willow, while resting his chin on her head.

“Well ok Seto and Bakura helped as well” said Atem.

“So how did you guys get here so fast?” asked Seto. 

Changing the subject from unpacking to how Buffy and Atem arrived at the Kaiba- Summers mansion.

* * *

 

RCS (Review Comment Subscribe

Updated Finish on 1st /6/17


	2. Settling in

Started it on 30th /5/17

 **Title:** Settling in

 **Author:** Shipping_Galore

 **Pairings:** Buffy/Atem Faith/Bakura Seto/Willow  

 **Genre:** Hurt/comfort

 **Warnings:** swearing

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own buffy the Vampire Slayer or yu-gi-oh

 **Intro:** settling into a new life does not go smoothly for buffy faith nor Willow.

* * *

 

“Don’t tell me you merged with the wing dragon of Ra” said Bakura.

“We sure did” said Atem.

“So how did you and Faith get here Bakura?” asked Buffy.

“Well the fastest way for me to travail is to walk through the shadows so I took Faith with me” said Bakura.

“Figures you’d use darkness to get here” said Atem, in an accusing voice. 

“ATEM” said Buffy in a shocked voice.

“Oh that’s rich coming from the nephew of the man who murdered everyone in my village too make those Millennium Items” Bakura agued angrily.

Faith took Bakura’s hand even after being reborn the memories still haunted the former tomb robber

“Bakura!” both Buffy and Willow cried.

Seto turned away and closed his eyes Willow had felt Seto tense at the mention of the massacre his farther was involved in she leant back into his embrace trying to give him comfort.

 “What” both men cried  

“I’m sorry for what my father did Bakura I know what I’m saying doesn’t mean much even after all this time but I truly am” Seto Whispered.

 Before letting go of Willow, standing up he walking out and made his way through the mansion towards the backyard entering the back yard seto sat down on the back porch steps his head in his hands.

* * *

Meanwhile in the living room There was silence for a while after Seto left but it was broken by Buffy

“Why is it, because Bakura traveled though shadows to get here that it’s wrong, after all you merged with the wing dragon of Ra to fly us here so what’s the difference?” asked Buffy. 

“Simple my love walking through shadows is a form of dark transportation, well merging with the Wing dragon of Ra is power from the gods” said Atem.

“Bakura I understand your STILL traumatized by the event but when are you ever going to let go of your hatred for the royal family?” Willow asked Softly

“Never” he snarled

“Then I’m sorry to say you’ll never be able to fully heal from the pain you still carry” said Willow.

 Bakura stood up and left the room they then heard the front door slam shut Faith eyes closed in pain for her fiance

“I can’t stay B I got to go make sure Bakura is ok” said Faith.

Stand up from her place on the sofa.

“Sure go Faith.”  

So after her sister slayer left Buffy turned to her husband.

"So your saying that it’s ok for you to merge with the wing dragon of Ra, but it’s not ok for Bakura and faith to travail though the shadows, is that what you’re saying?” asked Buffy.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying” said Atem, Buffy just sat there shocked, as was everyone else that heard Atem’s speech, she then stood up and stomped out of the living room, and headed out of the mansion. Willow meanwhile stood up from her chair and went to go find Seto.

When Willow stepped outside she saw Seto sitting on the steps. Walking behind him she knelt down and wrapped her arms around him.

“Hey I’m going to head off see if I can find Buffy then I’m gonna go help Faith would you like to come with?” she asked him.    

“Thank you, black eyes but no in fact I think I’ll head home and start on unpacking your boxes” said Seto.

“Thanks, do you wanna say goodbye to your cousin before we go?”

“No” replied Seto.

“Ok we will just go out the side gate”

Seto nodded and they both stood up walked down the steps though the side gate and crossed the front yard before walking out the gate standing on the side walk Seto took out his phone and called his driver after hanging up he looked at his girlfriend.

“Willow would you like a ride to Faith and Bakura’s?” he asked

Kissing his cheek, she smiled.

“No thanks luckily for me they live 2 streets over so I’ll walk”

Seto nodded.

Then watched her walk off.

After a while the limo drove up and Seto got in.

Atem sighed before pulling out his cell and calling Malik.

* * *

 **Malik** : Hey pharaoh what’s up?

 **Atem** : Besides having a fight with my newlywed slayer wife nothing I really wish Ra could send me to the shadow realm

 **Malik** : Why what happened

 **Atem** : What do you think?

 **Malik** : I think you were being an asshole to Bakura again

 **Atem** : Is it that easy to tell

 **Malik** : Of course it is the only time you call me and interrupt my time with Marik is when you’re being a total asshole to Bakura

 **Malik** : Fine I’ll just go then if you’re not going to help

* * *

Then he hung up.

“Fucking dickhead” Atem muttered.

Before standing and walking out of the mansion.

* * *

 After a while he found himself walking through the city.

 _Ok if I was a totally pissed off slayer where would I go_ thought Atem.

While searching for his newly wed wife, suddenly he stopped and slapped his forehead.

“Of course the Domino cemetery” he muttered.

So taking off he raced through the city towards the cemetery, however the girls had gone to Faith and Bakura’s apartment to help Faith unpack.

* * *

 

When they had entered they found a note from Bakura saying he was in the shadow realm cooling off so the girls decided to start in on the master bedroom.

“Man I don’t know what he was so mad about, after all what were you both supposed to do, walk all the way from where you guys had found Seto and Willow or catch a cab?” asked Buffy.

While throwing clothes in draws, and slamming the draws shut. 

“B watch it I don’t want my chest of draws broken” said Faith.

“Oh sorry Faith” said Buffy.

“Well we did offer you guys a ride but Bakura did not want to wait so long for the limo” said Willow

“We would have had to walk, because there is no way in hell I’d let Kura catch a cab, not after what happened 4 years ago when we were here” said Faith.

“Do you remember” Willow asked her best friend.

“I do” said Buffy they all looked at each other laughed.

* * *

 

******Flash back 4 years ago*******

They all had just come back from the movies, and court a cab back to Seto’s they had all pitched in with the cab fee all but Bakura who had spent his share without the others knowing.   So they all stood just outside Seto’s mansion waiting for Bakura to fork out his share, so they could pay, and instead he got so fed up with the driver saying it wasn’t enough so he sent the driver and the cab to the shadow realm.

******End of Flash back******

* * *

 

“That was funny but mean” laughed Buffy.

“It was but it was also the first time we knew that Bakura had power like that” Willow agreed.

“No it wasn’t in fact it was a bloody nightmare from then on I promised myself I’d never catch a cab with Bakura again” said Faith.  

They finished unpacking the master bedroom, walking out they made their way into the kitchen and started to unpack.  

“Hey girls we need some music on” said Willow.

As she opened a box marked plates.

“Well what have you got” asked Buffy.

 As Willow passed her a plate to unwrap.  

Well I’ve got the perfect song for your mood B” said Faith.

She walked over to the CD player that was on the counter, then rummaged through the box of CD’s until she found the mixed CD taking the CD from its case she placed the CD in the player, she skipped the other songs, until it got the song (Take another piece of my heart) by Faith hill.

 “Oh yes this is the perfect song thanks” said Buffy.

When she heard the 1st verse as she unwrapped another plate, and handed it to Faith to put away, once they finished the kitchen.

* * *

 

Once the song finished, Faith took the CD player as they moved into the lounge room. Plugging the player back in again the song switched to (into the night) by Santana and Chad Kroeger

“I like this song” said Buffy.

While she and Faith used their slayer strength to move the sofa to the center of the living room.

“Yeah it’s a good song to dance to” said Willow

Who used her magic to move both sofa chairs just a few feet in front and of to the side of the sofa while moving the table the T.V stood on to the back wall Buffy and Faith then moved the T.V on top of the table 

Just as they finished the living room, Willow gasp.

“Uh there is a cold dark presence in the house” said Willow.

“It’s ok Willow I felt that when Kura and I walked through the shadows it’s just means Kura’s back from the shadow realm” said Faith. 

“Hey Bakura” said Buffy.

When she saw the white hair Egyptian walk into the living room.

 “Oh hey Buff by the way the Pharaoh’s looking for you” said Bakura.

Who walked in and sat in the arm chair before looking around.

“Oh wow you guys are finished the apartment already it looks great” 

“When did you speak to him?” asked Buffy

“He came to the shadow Realm about 20 minutes ago wondering if I had seen you.” Bakura explained

HE WHAT” they cried.

“Bakura are you saying Atem has the same powers you do?” asked a seething Buffy.

“I am” said Bakura

“Why that little and after he got all prissy about you using the shadows because they are darkness and he has those same powers” Faith raged.

Buffy understood Faith’s anger her own blood was boiling. 

““Hey Bakura where is Atem now?” Buffy asked as calmly as she could.

“At home after searching for you most of the morning” said Bakura.

“Thanks” said Buffy.

Standing up she made her way to the door but was stopped by Willow’s voice.

“Where are you going Buffy?” asked Willow.

 “Yeah B where are you going?” asked Faith.

While walking up to her slayer sister and stood in front of her.

“I’m going to go back home and talk with Atem” said Buffy.

 While opening the door.

While you’re at it give that hubby of yours a tongue lashing from me and by tongue lashing I mean give him one for me will you” said Faith.

Punching her left fist into her right palm indicating what she wanted done.

“Call us if you need to talk” said Willow

“Or if you need help hiding the body” said Faith

 Buffy laughed.

“Will do.”

 Walking out, and closing the door.

Exiting the building after walking four flights of stair Buffy made her way across both streets until she got to her own street and made her way down the side walk towards the mansion she shared with her husband

* * *

 

Meanwhile Atem was at home, lying on the sofa channel surfing, when he heard the door open.

“ATEM KAIBA” Buffy Bellowed.

_Shit she sounds pissed._

He then saw her standing in the arch way of the living room her green eyes blazing like green flames.

“Buffy honey what is wrong you look upset” said Atem.

Standing up he made his way over to her.

“Is it true do you have shadow powers like Bakura”

That sentence stopped him in his tracks.

“What did you say” he asked.

   

 “Do you” she asked again

Atem lowered his eyes.

“I…I do”

“How…. How could you”

Hearing the pain in her voice Atem looked up but he wishes he hadn’t seeing the pain in his wife’s eyes broke his heart

“You criticize Bakura for using his powers because they are darkness making him remember HOW they were formed and yet YOU have those same powers”

Walking over to her husband he thought she was going to hug him instead he felt pain as Buffy punched him across the jaw not hard enough to brake anything”

"Bloody hell what was that for?” he asked

Rubbing his jaw.

“That was from Faith and trust me when I say this IF SHE had done it she would have broken your jaw so be thankful I only bruised it”

With that she Stormed out of the living room and made her way through the mansion and up the stairs and down the hall to the master bedroom walking in she slammed the door so hard it shook the mansion but she was surprised it didn’t break the door off its hinges          

Back down stairs Atem was still rubbing his jaw as he walked over to the sofa and flopped back down his head in his hands.

 _So much for the honeymoon period_ he thought miserably.

The End

RCS (Read Comment Subscribe)

 


End file.
